Christopher Massey
Christopher Michael Massey (born January 26, 1990) is an African-American actor and singer. He is perhaps best known for starring as Michael Barret in the Nickelodeon television series Zoey 101. Massey has received many awards and nomination including a Young Artist Award and Emmy Awards nominations.. He is also known for appearing in several commercials in the early 2000s. He is the older brother of Kyle Massey, star of Disney's Cory in the House and That's So Raven. He also starred in an episode of That's So Raven along with Cody Linley. Early Career Christopher began his acting career at a young age, appearing in commercials for Cap'n Crunch, Pop Tarts, and McDonalds, among others. He has also made a guest appearance on Punk'd. He won 2002's Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award.Christopher received an Emmy nomination in 2006 for Zoey 101. He stayed for the whole series and all 4 movies. Christopher has appeared in several commercials with his brother for Burger King, Disney and Pepsi. Christopher is also a singer/rapper and song writer and music producer for several big names in the music industry. Christopher became an overnight sensation when he was cast in the Emmy-nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. The show has been the networks highest rated and most viewed for 3 years. Christopher garnered his first starring role as Michael Barret in the Emmy- nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. When the show debuted in January 2005, it drew a larger number of viewers aged 9–14 than any premiere on the network in the preceding eight years. Jamie Lynn Spears stars as one of the first girls to pass admissions for a formerly all-boy boarding school, called Pacific Coast Academy. Zoey 101 was nominated for a 2005 Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. Christopher is the older brother of Kyle Massey, who stars in the Disney sitcom series That's So Raven and Cory in the House and is now on Dancing with the Stars with his partner Lacy Shwimmer. He has guest starred alongside his brother on a That's So Raven episode called "Five Finger Discount". Both Christopher and his brother have had small roles on the sitcom The Parkers. In 2006, he was named one of Teen People's "25 Hottest Stars Under 25", the list also included Zoey co-star Jamie Lynn Spears and her sister. Personal Life Christopher is also a singer-songwriter and in his YouTube channel, the videos on his YouTube channel show him recording songs with his brother Kyle Massey on That's so Raven and Cory in the House and his friend Mario in their studio. They are currently working on an album, and their new single "Ridin Wit My Brother" was released on YouTube with a music video on May 27, 2009. He is also an avid fan of the popular 80's television series Miami Vice. Filmography Awards Young Artist Awards *2007 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won *2006 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won *2005 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Nominated Young Hollywood Awards *2005 One to Watch-Male - Won Emmy Awards *2006 Outstanding Performance in Children's Television - Nominated Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award *2002 Outstanding Theatrical Performance - Won External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:1990 births Category:Musician